User blog:PlozAlcachaz/New User to the Death Battle Fanon Wiki
Hello all, my name is PlozAlcachaz and I'm a rather new user to this wiki. Although my profile was created awhile back, I never really used it until my friend whom you all know as PurifyingBatter reintroduced me to the wiki. I'm excited to be on this wiki and to meet all of you guys. I kind of left the Cartoon Fight Club research & animation teams after being somewhat persecuted by AnimationRewind. I'm here to put that past behind me and contribute to this wiki. So yeah, that pretty much summarizes that. As some of you may have already seen, I own the fights which are... Undertale VS OFF (Adopted from PurifyingBatter), Bendy VS Bill Cipher (Currently in the Works), Arale Norimaki VS Squirrel Girl, Dimentio VS Piedmon, Deoxys VS Boros, Gotenks VS Ultron Sigma, Paper Luigi VS Archie Tails (Adopted from Danibom), Ganondorf VS Frieza (Adopted from Hipper), Ultron Sigma VS Millenniummon, Greevil VS Scrooge McDuck, and Ash & Pikachu VS Red & Charizard (Adopted from... I think Dio the Ludicolo?). I am also collabing with Purifying Batter on his fight which is Rick & Morty VS Star and Marco. I know most of my ideas are somewhat questionable, but I think the only real ones people might view as odd ones are Greevil VS Scrooge & Gotenks VS Ultron Sigma. I'll explain the connections for all of the fights I made and attempt to explain the connections to all of the adopted fights I have on my page and category. Similarities... Undertale VS OFF (Adopted) - Both verses are RPGs that have a play style where the player controls another character to destroy the world with all of its inhabitants with the player being established as their own entity controlling the protagonist. They both have white characters that help you throughout the game, but those characters become the final bosses of the game. They both have monarchs who have suffered a great deal of loss and despair. They both have character who are brothers of the final bosses whom get killed early on in the game. The similarities between the 2 just go on and on, so it's more of that a lot of characters in both verses have lots of similarities and Undertale's genocide route was technically inspired by OFF as well. Bendy VS Bill Cipher - Both are demonic entities who originate from cartoons (Bendy technically comes from a cartoon in the game's lore) who pretty much just taunt you, but have a goal of pretty much eradicating any human. Arale Norimaki VS Squirrel Girl - Both of them are the gag female comic/manga characters who do the most ridiculous actions (like Arale cracking the planet or Squirrel Girl beating Thanos) and it fits the theme of West VS East. Dimentio VS Piedmon - Both are the evil clowns/jesters who are out to destroy a certain group of special chosen characters (the DigiDestined and the star children) who also planned to shape the world in their image Deoxys VS Boros - Both are space aliens with varying forms who came to Earth to to destroy it (I know this is rather generic, but I wanted a Pokemon VS OPM matchup so sue me) Gotenks VS Ultron Sigma - Literally all they have in common is that they are fusions Paper Luigi VS Archie Tails (Adopted) - Both of them are the overpowered heroic sidekicks of Mario and Sonic respectively Ganondorf VS Frieza (Adopted) - Both are evil lords of darkness that are reoccuring antagonists in their respected franchise that are resurrected that fight the main protagonists whom defeat them by getting a power boost from something in legend (The Triforce and the Super Saiyan form obviously) Ultron Sigma VS Millenniummon - Both are the main antagonist fusions who are 4D Greevil VS Scrooge McDuck - Both are the rich old male characters who will stop at nothing to achieve their goals who later get a change in character Ash & Pikachu VS Red & Charizard (Adopted) - A battle between the 2 most famous Pokemon trainers of all time using their signature Pokemon and both from differing continuities Well, those are the similarities I found off of the surface. So really, if you don't like my fights, I'm fine with that, but I don't think it's cool to rant that you think yourself as better than others and taking pride in your own work as that is rather narcissistic. Anyways, this is my first blog and I might try to make these weekly. Anyways, thanks for your support everyone! Category:Blog posts